Bad Day
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Songfic HxY, Yoh déprime un jour de pluie et demande à son frère de le consoler... Fic abandonnée.
1. Bad Day

Where is the moment when we need it the most 

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

_**They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey**_

_**They tell me your passion's gone away**_

_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

Je suis fatigué, Anna m'a crié dessus toute la journée, elle m'a obligée à travailler et à m'entraîner sans m'arrêter, je voudrais m'asseoir dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel sans m'arrêter, j'aime tellement faire ça, je ne sais faire que ça d'ailleurs. Mais il pleut, l'herbe est trempée et je salirais et mouillerais mes vêtements si je m'allongeais dessus, résultat : je me prendrais la main d'Anna dans la figure, alors non merci. Deux fois ce matin, ça m'a largement suffi.

_**Stand in the line just ahead of the law**_

_**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line**_

_**You're falling to pieces everytime**_

_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

Je suis fatigué, j'ai du passé la journée à m'occuper d'Opacho, vu que les filles étaient parties s'entraîner, c'est moi qui ais hérité du rôle de baby-sitter… De plus, j'ai glissé dans la terre, qui s'était transformée grâce à notre amie la pluie, ma cape a tout de suite perdu sa blancheur originelle. Résultat, je suis torse nu, sous la pluie, j'aimerais bien aller me défouler sur le dos de Spirit of Fire, mais il n'aime pas la pluie, moi non plus, au moins je ne suis pas le seul, même si je dois partager cette mauvaise humeur avec un gros truc en feu qui ressemble plus à un troll qu'autre chose.

_**Cause you had a bad day**_

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**You tell me don't lie**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**The camera don't lie**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

Je suis assis sur le sol, le trottoir plus précisément, le dos contre le mur où dégouline l'eau de la pluie, tant pis pour ce que dira Anna à propos de mon pantalon et de ma chemise, tant pis si elle me met encore une claque, après tout, jamais deux sans trois. J'ai mis mon casque dans ma poche, il n'est pas très résistant à la pluie (une fois j'ai couru sous la pluie pendant une heure avec quand j'étais gosse, je frissonne encore au souvenir de mon père quand il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à le réparer), mes cheveux sont plein d'eau maintenant, si je continue comme ça je vais attraper un rhume. Je soupire, que la vie devient compliquée juste à cause d'une pluie de rien de tout ! Tout à coup, je m'arrête, surpris, un autre soupir a fait écho au mien, je lève la tête et lève la main :

« Yo Nii-san ! »

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday**_

_**The point is they laugh at what you say**_

_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

Mon petit frère se tient assis devant moi, trempé de la tête aux pieds, je ne dois pas offrir un spectacle très séduisant non plus, mes cheveux sont trempés et sont collés dans mon dos, de l'eau dégouline sur mon torse et mon pantalon est mouillé par l'eau qui vient du ciel, de mes cheveux et de mon torse ! Je pousse un soupir et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Otôto ? »

Il regarde le ciel, ou plutôt les milliards de choses mouillées qui nous arrivent dessus.

« Je devrais dire la même chose pour toi, Nii-san… »

Un sourire ironique vient sur mon visage.

« J'essaie d'échapper à Opacho, à mes sbires, à la pluie, et à pleins d'autres choses… Tu ne devrais pas être en train de courir faire les courses aux quatre coins du pays pour ta fiancée ? »

Un long silence s'installe en guise de réponse.

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

You tell me don't lie 

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**The camera don't lie**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

Je ne lui réponds pas, au fond, c'est vrai, pourquoi ne suis-je pas à la maison en train de faire les quatre volontés d'Anna ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Otôto… »

Je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas seulement l'eau de la pluie qui coule sur mon visage, et quant je m'en rends compte, mes larmes redoublent encore plus.

Je sens un bras se passer autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis fatigué… »

Alors je consentis enfin à me laisser aller contre son torse et à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, accroché à lui.

_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out**_

_**Wrong**_

_**You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that**_

_**Strong**_

_**Well I'm not wrong**_

Je sens les larmes de mon frère glisser sur ma peau, je sens ses épaules tressauter, sous mon bras, au rythme de ses sanglots, à bien y réfléchir, la situation est plutôt comique, nous devrions être en train de nous entretuer, et voilà que je suis en train de consoler mon petit frère sous la pluie ! Je souris, mais je préfère le consoler plutôt que de le voir souffrir.

« Je suis tellement fatigué Hao, je passe mes journées à travailler sans m'arrêter, sans une pause,je… »

Il lève vers moi des yeux suppliants.

« Je voudrais tant être consolé rien qu'une fois, toute ma vie, on m'a dit de faire des efforts, mais je veux me reposer une minute, pendant une minute, j'aimerais oublier tout ça, j'aimerais être consolé, rien qu'une fois… »

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most**_

_**Oh you and I**_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

Je le regarde d'un air suppliant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je viens de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, qui plus est à mon pire ennemi, mais je veux être consolé, la personne que je regarde, mes yeux dans les siens, si semblables aux miens, la personne que je regarde, c'est mon frère.

Le bras qui soutenait mes épaules glisse dans mon dos, tandis qu'une main vient dans mon cou, mes yeux sont toujours plongés dans les siens. La pluie, qui tombe dru à présent, dois faire un bruit d'enfer, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais vécu un tel silence.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te console, Otôto ? »

Son regard m'englobe tout entier, je murmure dans un souffle :

« Oui. »

Ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les miennes.

_**Cause you had a bad day**_

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**You tell me don't lie**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You see what you like**_

_**And how does it feel one more time**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

J'embrasse mon frère avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour consoler les autres, mais apparemment, ce que je fais pour l'instant lui suffit amplement.

Ses deux mains, qui jusqu'à présent étaient autour de ma taille, viennent se glisser dans mes cheveux trempés et il répond avec ferveur à mon baiser.

Nous nous séparons doucement, je le sens s'accrocher à moi, il niche sa tête dans mon cou, comme s'il voulait rester ici, avec moi, je passe mes deux bras autour de lui et le sers contre moi.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille Otôto ? On va finir par attraper la crève… »

Il hoche la tête et nous nous relevons, une fois debout, il me tient encore quelques minutes dans ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Ai shiteru, Nii-san… »

« Moi aussi, Otôto… »

Et nous repartons, main dans la main, la pluie s'est arrêtée et à présent un arc-en-ciel brille au-dessus de nos têtes.

xxx°xxx°xxx

**Sen **/en train de lire sa fic d'un air rêveur: aaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est beeeeeeeeeeeau !

**Anna** /arrive derrière Se, la prends par le col et la traîne derrière elle: ouais c'est ça, c'est ça, maintenant va faire ton commentaire, au lieu de dire des conneries !

**Sen** : t'as pas de cœur TT TT !

**Anna** : T T y'a pas besoin de cœur pour voir que c'est des conneries, comme d'hab !

**Sen** : c'est de l'art ignare ! Bon /prends un micro et se tourne vers le public/ voilà, c'est ma première songfic yaoi /fière de moi! Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais déjà promis précédemment que ma prochaine fanfic (en l'occurrence celle-ci) serait plus joyeuse que ma dernière, et je l'ais également écrite pour fêter mon retour auprès de mon ordi, mon coco, même si c'est un vieux mac complètement pourri, car il contient tous les épisodes en VO de Shaman King ! Donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : GLOIRE A MON COCO AU PLUS HAUT DES ORDINATEURS !


	2. Numb

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

Je suis seul dans cette pièce toute noire, mon lit est aussi dur que la pierre, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici, et mon dos est tellement endolori, que je ne sens plus rien…

Un minuscule rai de lumière apparaît, je le regarde, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus vu la lumière naturelle du soleil. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses entre, à travers le voile devant mes yeux, je la reconnais, Tamao…

« Yoh sama… »

Elle dépose un bol d'eau et une assiette contenant des fruits près de mon lit, elle sait pourtant que personne n'a le droit de me donner à manger…

« Yoh sama… »

Je suis recroquevillé sur mon lit et je la vois, je vois ses yeux d'où coulent ses larmes, je sens la douceur de sa main sur mon bras, elle le caresse doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me briser, mais je le suis déjà…

Tout à coup, quelqu'un arrive et la repousse, j'entends la voix dure et familière résonnée à mes oreilles, cette voix, je l'ai souvent entendu, mais c'était pour m'encourager, maintenant elle est emplie de froideur, de mépris et de dégoût à mon égard.

« Je t'avais dit de ne rien lui donner et de ne pas aller le voir Tamao ! »

« Oui, excusez moi Anna sama, excusez moi… »

La silhouette à la voix dure prend l'assiette de fruits, elle reste pensive devant le bol d'eau, puis le renverse du pied par terre.

« Cette pourriture ne mérite même pas de boire, allez viens Tamao ! »

Et elles sortent, la lumière disparaît.

L'eau coule sur mes joues, elle peut très bien m'enlever le bol d'eau, il y a longtemps que mes larmes me nourrissent.

Je me recroqueville encore plus dans l'ombre, le bruit de mes sanglots envahit la pièce remplie de ténèbres, parmi deux hoquets je murmure cette phrase, qui depuis six mois me fait rester en vie :

« Nii san, aide moi… »

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

Je contemple la vue panoramique du soleil couchant, ses derniers rayons effleurent les plis de ma cape avec laquelle joue le vent.

Il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel, les branches des arbres se balancent nonchalamment, les feuilles qui se caressent entre elles émettent un doux bruit, les fleurs qui s'enroulent autour des troncs offrent leurs couleurs aux derniers rayons lumineux du soleil, une belle nuit s'annonce.

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette beauté dans laquelle n'importe quel shaman s'oublierait, une seule chose occupe mon esprit, les fleurs, les feuilles, les oiseaux et les arbres, tout cela m'indiffère, il n'y a qu'une chose à laquelle je pense, inconsciemment, la phrase qui hante mon esprit et que je murmure depuis six mois franchit de nouveau mes lèvres :

« Otôto, où es tu ? »

Voici six mois que j'ai trouvé Yoh sous la pluie, que je l'ai embrassé car il me demandait de le consoler, il avait l'air si triste, si fatigué.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, habituellement, il est toujours joyeux de bonne humeur, même quand tout tourne au désespoir, il répète sa phrase perpétuelle : « Tout ira bien ! », là il semblait au bord du désespoir.

En le raccompagnant, j'en ai plus appris, Anna l'avait fait souffrir toute la matinée paraît il, mais je devinais que c'était plus que ça, que la scène du matin d'Anna avait fait que le poids que portait Yoh devienne trop lourd, il l'était déjà tellement, j'aurais tant voulu l'aider plus que ça…

Arrivé devant chez lui, je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte coulissée, quel idiot j'ai été…

Un soupir bruyant nous a tiré de notre baiser, Anna se tenait devant la porte, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, Yoh non plus apparemment, vu la manière dont il la fixait.

« Yoh, rentre immédiatement dans la maison ! »

Son ton était dur et froid, il l'est déjà à l'ordinaire, mais là il était plein de mépris et de dégoût envers nous deux, on ne lisait que la colère et la haine sur son visage. Yoh est rentré, j'ai voulu le retenir, mais il m'a adressé un de ses habituels sourires confiants et a sorti sa phrase fétiche :

« Tout ira bien ! »

Anna est rentrée derrière lui et a fermé la porte d'un claquement sec.

Non, tout ne va pas bien Yoh, car ça fait six mois que je ne t'ai plus vu, six mois que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi, je ne sais pas où tu es, tes amis non plus, vu qu'ils sont venus me voir, m'accusant de t'avoir enlever.

Un bruissement me fait sortit de mes pensées, je me retourne, derrière moi se tient la gamine aux cheveux roses qui est toujours avec Anna et Yoh, je m'attends à ce qu'elle aussi m'accuse d'avoir enlevé Yoh, mais la phrase qu'elle me murmure est tout autre, et met trois secondes à attendre mon cerveau et a être interprétée, pour mettre tous mes sens dans l'alerte la plus totale :

« S'il vous plait Hao sama, aidez Yoh sama… »

_**I've **_

_**Become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais même pas s'il fait jour ou nuit, la nuit a totalement envahi ma vie, et le jour m'a été enlevé…

Je me redresse et m'assieds sur le lit dur, mes pieds se posent sur le carrelage froid, je connais cette pièce par cœur, c'est la dernière que j'ai vue avant d'être privé de lumière.

Les murs sont en pierre et le carrelage aussi, le lit fixé contre le mur est en bois, dessus, il n'y a ni oreiller ni couvertures, j'ai enlevé ma chemise et l'ai roulé en boule pour mettre ma tête dessus. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et la seule lumière que je perçois et celle que laisse entrer la lourde porte en fer quand celle-ci s'ouvre.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'ouvre, je ne regarde pas la personne qui vient d'entrer et continue à fixer le sol, des pieds s'arrêtent devant mes yeux, mon père se tient face à moi et c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis six mois.

Je le sens bouillant de rage devant moi et je devine toute la colère qu'il essaie de maîtriser. Tout à coup, il lève la main, m'arrache mon casque des cheveux et l'envoie se fracasser contre le mur. Je perds le seul cadeau que cette famille m'ait jamais donné.

La voix de mon géniteur résonne dans le silence de la pièce.

« Ce que tu as fait est très grave Yoh, c'est impardonnable, je pense même que toute notre famille ne te pardonnera jamais, tu nous as trahis, tu as trahi les Asakura, ta propre famille, ton propre sang !

Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ! Pactiser, sortir avec l'ennemi !

Mais nous avons décidé de te donner une chance, certes, nous ne te pardonnerons jamais, mais tu restes le seul à pouvoir vaincre Hao, tue le et tu pourras de nouveau vivre parmi nous, ta famille. »

Ces paroles résonnent entre les murs de la pièce, cette pièce où ils m'enferment depuis si longtemps, je prononce d'une voix dure et sèche, emplie de colère, qui ne semble pas être la mienne :

« Je ne retournerai jamais parmi vous, vous n'êtes plus, et vous n'avez jamais été, ma famille, vous ne m'avez élevé que dans le dessein de tuer Hao, je ne suis qu'un objet qui sert à sa mort depuis ma naissance pour vous.

Mon choix est fait, je préfère mourir dans cette pièce que de vous rejoindre ! »

Un silence de mort plane après cette réponse…

Puis mon père lève sa main et me gifle de toutes ses forces, il ramasse le bol d'eau qu'Anna a renversé et l'envoie percuter de plein fouet le mur. Le bol vole en éclats, un morceau de verre fait une entaille à ma joue, tandis que les autres tombent avec fracas sur le lit et sur le sol, il m'agrippe par le collier, me soulève de terre et me met près de son masque de bois.

Il hurle :

« Tu es un fils indigne, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille Asakaru, tu n'es plus mon fils, tu ne l'as jamais été, je n'ai pas de fils !

Puisque tu y tiens, tu vas y rester dans cette pièce, tu vas rester dans cette prison jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, dès aujourd'hui je vais ordonner que plus jamais personne ne vienne te voir ou ne t'apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger !

Tu vas mourir ici, seul, dans cette pièce sombre, j'en fais le serment ! »

Il me lâche brutalement et je retombe sur le lit, j'entends ses pas qui sortent de la pièce et la porte se refermer, me laissant dans l'obscurité noire.

Ces derniers mots résonnent à mes oreilles, je sais que je vais mourir, seul ici, je le sais…

Ma main fouille à tâtons sur lit, je sens un morceau de verre entre mes doigts et le serre aussi fort que je peux.

Je sais que je vais mourir… 

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly**_

_**Afraid to lose control**_

_**'Cause everthing that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

Les mots s'incrustent dans mon cerveau, en font trois fois le tour, je reste là, pétrifié de terreur devant la gamine. Une seule pensée résonne à présent à mes oreilles.

« Mon frère est en danger, mon frère est en danger, mon frère est en danger, mon frère… »

Au moment où cette pensée atterrit dans mon cerveau, elle est accompagnée d'une douleur sourde à la poitrine.

Je porte une main à mon cœur, ce cœur qui a été partagé pendant neuf mois avec lui, avec mon frère… Un sentiment de désespoir profond et de chaos total m'envahit, mais ces sentiments ne sont pas les miens. Est-ce Yoh qui ressent tout cela ? Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Tout de suite !

«TAMAO ! »

Elle recule, effrayée de me voir ainsi. »

« Oui..oui Hao sama ? »

« Que se passe t il, qu'a Yoh ? »

Je la prends par les épaules et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux, ceux-ci s'emplissent de larmes.

« Hao sama… »

« Dis moi, je dois savoir ! »

Elle fond en larmes.

« Ha…Hao sama, ils retiennent Yoh sama depuis six mois, dans une pièce toute noire, personne n'a le droit de lui rendre visite, Anna sama me punit chaque fois que j'y vais sans permission, mais, mais, il a l'air si triste, tellement désespéré, il n'a ni à manger, ni à boire, je lui apporte ce que je peux, mais ce n'est pas assez. »

Ses yeux me fixent, plein de larmes.

« Toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers vous Hao sama, ça se voit dans ses yeux, ce qui le retient encore dans cette vie, c'est vous ! Vous devez l'aider, sinon il mourra ! »

Il mourra, il mourra, il mourra… 

« Emmène- moi la bas, vite. »

« C'est dans la grande demeure des Asakura qu'il est retenu, c'est assez loin, il faut sortir de la forêt, prendre la rue et… »

Je l'arrête en levant une main.

« Inutile d'en dire plus, je sais sans doute mieux que personne où se situe la demeure des Asakura, allons y ! »

J'invoquer mon esprit et nous nous retrouvons, Tamao et moi, dans la main de Spirit of Fire.

Il avance progressivement, c'est dur à cause de toutes les maisons qui se trouvent là, mais quand j'aperçoit la maison des Asakura, le fantôme va tout de suite plus vite.

Il nous dépose devant la maison, elle n'a pas changée, toujours fière et imposante, comme les personnes qui y habitent…

Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Mon cher « père » sort de la maison, il voit Tamao, il me voit, je parie que sous son masque se cache un visage empli de haine.

« Tamao, comment as tu osé ? »

Il s'avance à grands pas vers elle et lève la main pour la gifler, elle se protège de ses bras, mais je m'interpose, broyant la main de mon géniteur par la même occasion.

« Et toi comment as tu osé enfermer mon petit frère ? »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que Spirit of Fire le consume, des flammes apparaissent autour de lui, il ne reste qu'un tas de cendre. Tamao tremble derrière moi, mais je devine que c'est plutôt un soulagement pour elle, qui a toujours été écrasée par cette famille.

J'ouvre en grand la porte de la maison, il y a des couloirs interminables et de nombreuses portes, je ne perds pas de temps à chercher, je brûle tous les murs, et avance, il me suffit juste de regarder de tous les côtés.

J'arrive dans une grande base souterraine, sous la maison, avec également beaucoup de couloirs, je ne peux plus attendre, la douleur est trop forte !

Je brûle tout, et derrière un des murs qui fond, je vois…

« OTÔTO ! »

Mon petit frère se tient sur un banc, torse nu, les cheveux défaits, il ne s'est pas lavé depuis longtemps, et il tient dans sa main, devant sa gorge, un long morceau de verre.

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught ine the undertow**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

_**And every step seconde I waste**_

_**Is more than I take is**_

Du noir…

Des flammes…

Les murs autour de moi fondent tout à coup…

Qu'importe…

C'est fini…

Je vais mourir… 

Je tiens le morceau de verre dans ma main qui est en sang, je le tient devant ma gorge.

Un cri…

« OTÔTO ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, cette voix, est-ce un rêve ?

Non, il se tient là, devant moi, ce n'est pas une de ses illusions que j'invente depuis six mois.

Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui.

« Nii…Nii-san ? »

Il prend le morceau de verre de ma main et l'envoie valser un peu plus loin, puis je sens deux bras me prendre par les aisselles et je me retrouve plaqué contre lui.

C'est lui, c'est mon grand frère, je passe mes bras autour de lui, je plonge ma tête dans ses cheveux, je sens sa peau, je sens de nouveau son odeur contre moi, c'est tellement bon, c'est tellement merveilleux, je me mets à pleurer en le serrant contre moi.

« Nii-san, Nii-san… »

Il me caresse le dos et me presse contre lui, je sens son torse contre le mien.

Puis, il me soulève doucement et me prend dans ses bras, il commence à marcher, nous arrivons dehors.

Dehors, je vois la maison en cendres, la fumée et l'odeur de brûlé plane dans l'air, mais je vois également le soleil, sa lumière que je n'ai pas vu depuis six mois, sa chaleur qui me réchauffe…

« Yoh, reviens ici immédiatement ! »

Mon frère se retourne, derrière nous se tient Anna, bouillante de colère.

« Je t'interdis de retourner avec lui, tu m'entends ? Reste ici Yoh ! »

_**I've **_

_**Become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

Je regarde la jeune fille devant nous d'un air méprisant, ma rage contre les Asakura est inimaginable, ils ont fait souffrir mon frère, je ne leur pardonnerais jamais !

Je m'approche d'elle, Yoh toujours dans mes bras, il n'arrête pas de trembler. Qu'ont t-ils pu lui faire pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

Je la surplombe de toute ma hauteur, une aura meurtrière se dégage de moi et mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

« Il me semble que tu es mal placée pour lui dire de rester. »

Elle essaie de me l'arracher des bras, comment ose t-elle ?

Je la gifle, elle tombe au sol.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui. »

Je repars avec Yoh dans mes bras, Tamao est toujours dehors, quand elle voit Yoh sain et sauf elle sourit et pleure de joie.

« Arigato, arigato Hao sama… »

J'invoque de nouveau Spirit of Fire et il nous emmène dans les airs.

_**But I know**_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me**_

**_Whit someone disappointed in you._ **

Je cesse de trembler peu à peu.

Mon frère me tient toujours dans ses bras, je suis bien, ses bras sont chauds et réconfortants.

Tout à coup, il me pose sur la main de Spirit of Fire, mais il vient tout de suite s'asseoir également, il se met en tailleur et m'installe entre ses jambes, il met ses bras autour de moi et je sens son corps chaud contre le mien.

« Nii-san… »

« Oui Otôto ? »

« Je vais rester avec toi ? »

« Oui, je te le promets… »

Je me laisse alors aller contre lui, je ferme les yeux, et m'endors, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

xxx°xxx°xxx

**Sen :** et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre !

**Pirika :** LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Sen : **oui oui patiente n.n !

**Mikihisa :** et comment je fais pour reconstruire la maison moi ?

**Sen :** débrouille toi père indigne XD !

**Mikihisa :** X.x beeeeeuh…


End file.
